This invention relates to quick-change adapters and tools for use with them. In particular, it relates to an apparatus to be inserted in a chuck of a rotary device that enables quick insertion of special tools into the rotary device and quick removal of the special tools from the device.
Quick-change adapters and tools have been widely used in two ways. One of these is in powered rotary devices in which a quick-change chuck or tool holder is permanently attached to the rotary device. Such adapters are often used in pneumatically powered drills and wrenches and the like. A typical example of such a tool and quick-change device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,182, entitled "Bit Retainer for Screwdriver." A feature of this and other typical quick-change chucks is a sliding collar that releases one or more retaining balls, permitting insertion or removal of a tool. As with the device shown here, it is common to use the retaining ball as the device which imparts axial thrust to the tool. Torque may be imparted by the retaining ball or balls or by contact with some portion of the chuck.
A second type of commonly used quick-change device is typified by the ratchet wrench in which a ball serves only as a retainer. Torque in such devices is typically applied from a shaft on the wrench that is prismatic in cross-section and which fits a similarly shaped cutout on the tool. Such devices appear most commonly with hand-powered tools such as wrenches. It is common to find ratchet wrenches with quick-change devices in the tool box of the homeowner. Quick-change tools for power devices, however, have not been readily available for the do-it-yourselfer or craftsman. Instead, he has typically to use an electric drill or other powered device that either has a dedicated tool or else has tools that are changed by operating a key in a chuck. It would be useful to have a quick-change tool that was inexpensive and that was readily usable by anyone who has an electric drill.